Brothers
by Pricat
Summary: This was inspired by the movie and abouttwo certain platypi and being brothers especially when your brother's Platyborg
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**

**this was inspired by the ATSD movie which I finally saw this morning and was awesome and you can kinda guess who my faves were.**

**Well seeing the part with the photos made me imagine Perry and Platyborg being brothers but one is an agent and one is a cyber platypus.**

**This is about Platyborg and Perry's lives after the movie.**

* * *

Perry smiled, blinking back happy tears as it was the end to an awesome day with his owners, protecting the Tri-State Area from Alter Doof and his crazy robots but happy that Monogram had let Phineas and Ferb remember he was a secret agent, but he didn't care as they could be a team.

"Nice photos, Agent P." a voice said snickering.

Perry knew the voice belonged to a certain cyborg platypus who happened to be his brother, and best friend, but wondered what he was doing here.

"I got bored, Perry.

Doofus is scheming." Platyborg replied.

Perry sighed, knowing Platyborg now lived with Doof but was always causing trouble for him.

"You can stay for a while, Platyborg.

Just don't let the others see you.

Especially Candace." he told him.

Platyborg then was using the computer in Perry's lair to surf the Net, but heard him yawn, knowing his brother had a long and exciting day.

"I'm gonna go curl up with my kids.

You're welcome to use the computer." Perry said leaving.

Platyborg smiled, playing Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were in bed talking about today's adventure, but heard the door open, as Perry entered wearing the fedora, but yawned blushing, as the boys hugged him, as their bond had grown stronger while in the 2nd Dimension.

"Hey buddy, today was awesome.

You're amazing, boy.

Platyborg's hetr, isn't he?" Phineas asked.

Perry nodded as he was lying on Phineas's bed.

He was really tired from today and would deal with Platyborg later.

"Goodnight, Agent P.

You're the best pet ever." Phineas told him.

Perry smiled, falling asleep.


	2. Hiding His True Feelings

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who revieqwed and love the idea of them being brothers.**

**Alt Doof will make an appearance in the fic, as he's jealous of the bond Doof and Perry have.**

* * *

The next morning, Perry was shaken awake by Phineas, as he wondered what was wrong, but saw the boys had made him breakfast in bed, as his teal furred cheeks went red.

He then turned on his translator so he could talk to them.

"T-Thanks guys.

Where's Platyborg?" he told them.

"He's watching TV, Perry." Ferb answered.

Perry was relaxed, knowing his older brother would cause trouble when alone or bored but went downstairs awwing Platyborg quiet and making him confused.

He saw dark rings around Platyborg's eyes, knowing he'd been up late, yet again but saw a certain item with him, a gold toy train.

"Did you take Choo-Choo from Alt Doof again/

You know he's gonna be angry." Perry told him.

Platyborg grunted, as he didn't care about Alt Doof's feelings but Perry knew how his older brother felt about his former master.

"pLATYBORG, GIVE ME BACK cHOO-cHOO!" he heard from the underground base.

derground base.

Perry then grabbed the train, knowing that Alt Doof wouldn't go back to the 2nd Dimension without it, heading to his base, finding Alt Doof there looking mad.

But he got excited, seeing Choo-Choo in Perry's hands.

"Here you go.

Just make sure you don't lose it, Doofy." he told him.

Alt Doof was stunned, knowing Perry called his Doof by that name, but kwft before he got in trouble.

Perry smiled, going back upstairs.

He then heard the boys up but joined thwm in the kitchen but they had been awoken by Alt Doof's screaming, sighing.

"Platyborg took Choo-Choo from him again.

He likes mesdsing with him." he told them.

Phineas understood, as he saw Perry drinking coffee, but he then saw Platyborg enter, as he was smirking at annoying Alt Doof but dranki the rest of Perry's coffee.

"Why did you do that, Platyborg?" Phineas asked him.

Platyborg shrugged his shoulders, not caring about anybody.

"I find it funny." he replied.

Perry shook his head at him, but had a feeling Platyborg was masking his feelings about how he felt about his former master but heard his watch go off.

"I gotta go, boys.

Come on, Platyborg.

Doofy will freak if you're not there." he told him.

Platyborg sighed, going with him.

* * *

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Doof yelled.

Platyborg smirked, as he'd watched his little brother defeat Doof the Goof yet again, but found their fights entertaining, but saw Doof growling madly.

"Your brother sure likes fighting me.

He packs quite a punch, huh?" Doof said.

He then saw Platyborg go into his room, closing the door but Doof was feeling sad, about him.

He knew that around Perry snd his kids, Platyborg was very vocal but around him, he was quiet as a mouse, but understood but heard crying from his door along with blasts, knowing Platyborg was mad about something, but went to the room with the video cameras, but felt bad seeing Platyborg.

He was curled up in a cybernetic ball, with his spiked tail under his webbed feet, but was crying but had the feeling he was remembering Alt Doof.

He felt bad, seeing him like this.

He hoped he could help him open up.

But he smiled, seeing Vanessa enter the building.

"Maybe she can help him, as he trusts her." he thought.


End file.
